At natural gas plants or other facilities where hazardous gases may become released into the ambient air, such as for example, within a closed environment or room, the ambient air within the room must tested for the presence of hazardous gases to determine if an unsafe work environment exists for works within the room. Heretofore, an operator would simply open a door to the room and pass a gas detecting device through the doorway and into the room to take a measurement or test the ambient air within the room. This is undesirable because it potentially exposes the operator to hazardous gases that may be contained in the room. An exposure to hazardous gases can cause injury or death to the operator.